Many people wear eyeglasses of some form, whether these be reading, long distance or sunglasses and combinations thereof. Often, there is a need to remove or exchange eyeglasses from use and store these temporarily. For example, when the wearer walks from outside to inside on a sunny day. In many cases, the eyeglasses will be folded and the arm of the eyeglasses will be inserted into a collar or pocket. In this case, the lens part of the eyeglasses is located on the outside of the shirt and one of the arms is on the inside of the shirt.
Although the above arrangement may allow for temporary storage of the eyeglasses, there is a risk that the eyeglasses will fall off the shirt and become damaged. For example, this may occur when the user moves around, bends over or when others (such as children) happen to touch or grab at the eyeglasses.
Some solutions to this problem have been envisioned such as an interior pocket on a collar that contains the entire pair of eyeglasses therein. For example, see 2015/0157074 to Trapani which discloses an internal pocket that is generally rectangular in shape and is configured to receive both the arm and lens portion of the eyeglasses. Although this solution can retain the eyeglasses, it results in a rather bulky configuration that would be uncomfortable or may not work for relatively form fitting clothing.
Other solutions to the problem of retaining eyeglasses include metallic clips or loops that are positioned on the exterior of the shirt. Although these configurations may retain the eyeglasses, the exterior positioning can be unsightly and if one were to place these structures on the interior of the shirt, the result would be uncomfortable to the user and the loop would not resist rotation of the eyeglasses in multiple directions or in some desired directions.